The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Advertisers are continually looking at ways to better and more effectively market their goods and services to consumers. When providing advertising content to a consumer, which is delivered over an AM/FM or digital broadcast, an advertising entity does not have a wide degree of latitude in selecting or tailoring advertising (“AD”) content to the consumers. The broadcast facility merely inserts whichever AD content spots have been “queued up” whenever commercial breaks are to be provided in the broadcast signal. Put differently, there isn't the opportunity of the advertiser to tailor its AD content to specific individuals. The queued up AD content spots are simply broadcast, during those commercial break periods in the broadcast, and whichever individuals happen to be listening to the broadcast signal at that particular moment will receive AD content during the broadcast. Thus, for example, 25 year old females listening to a broadcast station broadcasting “easy listening” music will receive the same AD content as a 45 year old male who is listening to the same broadcast. However, there presently is no way for the delivery of AD content to be tailored to so that different AD content can be provided to the 25 year old female and the 45 year old male, during those commercial break times in a broadcast signal, so that the AD content is highly tailored to the differing interests of such individuals.
Another limitation is the inability of a broadcast source to obtain real time “back end data” concerning the user's listening habits, the user's vehicle and/or the location of the user's vehicle. By “back end data” it is meant data or information such as, without limitation, the vehicle make/model, diagnostics information concerning the vehicle generated by the vehicle's on-board computer, microphone audio input by the user into the vehicle's audio system, real time location information from the vehicle's navigation system, radio button selections made by the user, etc. These are only intended to show a few examples of the wide range of information and data that may be made available to a remote source as “back end data”, and those skilled in the art will appreciate that virtually any information or data that may originate from the vehicle could potentially be included as back end data. As another example, detection of deployment of the vehicle's airbag could be included as back end data transmitted via a cellular connection to a cloud-based monitoring facility. Presently this valuable data is not typically used by the broadcast source or other third parties, nor is it used to help select additional content that may be supplied to the vehicle's radio system while the vehicle is in use by the user.